Bleeding Silver Blood
by IFlyHighWithTheAngels
Summary: Zephyr, Vashyron, and Leanne are given a job to take out the most wanted killer in Basel. But what happens when they stumble across a girl who is connected to them in ways they'd rather forget? (Zephyr/OC) Rated for Intense violence, torture, gore, language, graphic scenes. Please review! Hope you enjoy ! ,
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story! :D So this is another OC story, I hope you like cause she is probably my favorite one out of all of mine. Just a warning, this is my crazy girl so there will be a bit of gore and violence. This story is also written in first person (So sorry if that a little strange.)

Anyway, Please enjoy and review at the end. I really want to know what I could do to improve~!

* * *

**Chapter One**

I never knew the love of a family; I was passed around from family member to family member. Each one throwing me out after a month, they said that my eyes held a darkness they didn't want to be near. It was like this until I was eight. That is when I met the family who ignored the so-called darkness. The mother was a pretty blond. She has emerald-green eyes, and the kindest smile I had ever seen. The father was a bit of a drinker, but nice otherwise. He would take me out and show me the world that the others tried to hide from me. They also had a little girl. She was six years old; long brown hair and eyes that where almost a teal color. At first I didn't know what to do with her. I was used to being locked in a room, no human contact… But there she was, always holding my hand, looking at me as if I could change the world.  
"Amy…" She whispered one night that it was storming. I sat up in my bed, holding out my arms for her. She ran up, her stuffed bunny I had fixed so many time tight in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her, lying down and holding her tight.

"It will be alright, Ann. I got you." I always told her that. She smiled at me, complete trust in me.

"You are a great person, sissy. Don't ever change… I don't want to lose you." Those words rang in my head as I watched her fall asleep. I smiled, nuzzling my face into her hair. She was my new reason to live, and I would never let her go.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again~ So here is chapter two! YAY!

Warning!: death of a child in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two years. Two years and I was still with this family. This was the life that I thought I would never have.  
"Ann, Amy! Time to go to church!" Mother called from down stairs. I helped Ann lace up the back of her dress, before taking her hand. In her other she held her stuffed rabbit.

"Are you sure it's safe to take that? You don't want to lose it." I asked, walking down the stairs. Ann shock her head.

"It will be fine. We have you to protect us!" He cheered, skipping slightly. I laughed as I helped her slip on her jacket. We walked up to our parents, before heading to the church. Crack Town was a small place, but a nice one. There was one church on the outside of town; it also worked as an orphanage.

We walked into the large building, people running up and welcoming my parents. They were really big into the church and helped in any way they could.

"Could everyone make their way to the Main Room so we can begin?" A man called. I looked around, trying to find our parents, when Ann pulled on my dress.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down to her leave. He had tears in her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling. I'm" She was cut off by a gun shot. The sound of screaming cut through the air, than hell broke loose. I pulled Ann close to me, running around people who were running in all directions. Soon more shots filled the air, along with more screams.

"Mother?! Father!?" I yelled. I had to find them then find a place to hide Ann. I yelped tripped, falling onto my side. I froze as I felt a sticky liquid cover my arm. I looked to see my right arm covered in blood. My eyes widened, looking down to see what I had tripped on. A cry caught in my through, my hand shooting up to cover Ann's eyes. There laid my mother, eyes wide in fear and blood covering her chest and face. Next to her was my father, his arms wrapped around my mothers' waist. I scrambled to my feet, looking around only to notice there were fewer people. I needed to get out.

I began to run, lights flickering as we weaved through the maze of hallways. I froze when the sound of shots and screaming stopped.

"No…" I breathed, looking around. I heard Ann sob quietly, her hands clutching the bunny.

"Amy… where is everyone?" I looked at her, tears in my eyes.

"They…um… all went home. We need to do the same." The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. I grabbed Ann's arm, running in the opposite direction. I pulled her into a side room, hiding behind a table that had been flipped. The exit was just around the corner. I stilled my breath as footsteps walked right in front of the door we had run it. The sound of ragged breathing echoed in my head.

"Amy… I'm scared…" Ann whispered, curling up against me. I covered her mouth quickly. A grown filled the air and more walking. My eyes widened as the sound got closer, a shadow forming as the killer got closer. He slowly walked in front of the flipped table. Freezing in front of it, he pointed the gun at us. He turned his head to face us, his eyes locking with mine. He glances between me and Ann, before a grin burst out on his face. I watched slowly as his finger pulled the trigger, waiting for the pain. But pain never came. Instead the feeling of sticky liquid hitting my face and my sister falling lip met my senses. I looked down in fear to see Ann, body lip and bleeding.

"ANN!" I screamed, laying her on the ground. I looked for any sign of life. The only thing that I found was the hole in her chest, right where her heart was. I cupped her cheek with shaking hands, tears falling from my eyes. "Ann… please don't do this to me…" I shot my gaze up to the boy. He gave me a look, before turning and walking away. I sat there, silence ringing in my ears. I sat there for what felt like years. I looked over to my side, noticing the small stuffed rabbit Ann loved. I let out a ragged sob as I picked it up. The heart patch I had put on it not that long ago had a bullet hole in it as well. I stood with shaking legs, glancing down at Ann one last time, before making my way out of the building.

I looked up, snow falling and landing on my face. I felt like I was living a dream, and I wanted to wake up. I clung the rabbit to my chest; slowly begin to walk in a random direction.

"Have to find Ann… She will be really worried if she doesn't know where this toy is…"

Please review!


End file.
